


Letters to Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton

by bluebladenova



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, F/M, Feels, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, letterfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebladenova/pseuds/bluebladenova
Summary: In modern times, Alexander and Eliza tried to repair their marriage after the Reynolds Affair. When Eliza couldn't bring herself to forgive him, Alexander files for divorce. These are the letters they sent to each other during the process.The first chapter is Alexander's letters to Eliza, the second is Eliza's responses.





	1. Chapter 1

25 August 2016  
  
Addressed to the best of wives and best of women, Elizabeth Schuyler-Hamilton,   
  
    My dearest. My beloved, beautiful wife. Please, my darling, although you don’t want to hear my voice, at least read my final letter.   
    I have done you a terrible wrong, one that you never deserved. Eliza, I had the affair three years ago. Two years ago, I confessed, and tried with all my might to win back your love, trust, the place in your bed and in your heart. Eliza, I never stopped loving you. But knowing that you no longer love me is more than I can bear.   
    I deserve it. Your revulsion, your apathy towards me is deserved. You have every right to despise me. I ruined our marriage, our family, our dear Phillip’s childhood. I’m so sorry.   
    I’m leaving, Elizabeth. I can’t tolerate the hostility, the uselessness I feel, the sleeping on the couch and in my office. I’m going to spend the nights in a hotel and have John and Hercules fetch my belongings and move them into a new home for myself in Wesley Hills.   
    Once settled, I would like our lawyers to begin discussing our divorce. If you wish to communicate, please do so through my lawyer. It’ll be easier for both of us.   
    I’m sorry, my dear. I just can’t live like this anymore. I’m so, so sorry. For everything.   
  
Your undeserving husband,   
Alexander Hamilton   


* * *

 

10 October 2016  
Dear Ms. Schuyler,   
  
    My lawyer Mr. Burr has informed me that you have refused to sign the petition of divorce that has been sent to you. He also informed me that you wish to speak to me in person.   
    Please do not prolong this divorce, for the sake of my sanity and for the sake of our children. All communication from this point must be done through Mr. Burr.   
  
-Alexander Hamilton

 

* * *

 

 22 October 2016  
Ms. Schuyler,   
  
    You’re being unreasonable. I’ve afforded you every courtesy, fulfilled your every demand, including the rather ridiculous request that I return the reading glasses you bought for me last Christmas. Now I am without glasses and exasperated. I am convinced that you demanded my glasses purely to spite me or con me into begging for them back.   
    In any case, Mr. Burr and I would like to sit down with you and your lawyer to discuss the matter of custody of the children. Please contact Mr. Burr with a preferred date, place, and time.   
  
-Alexander Hamilton

* * *

28 November 2016 

Ms. Schuyler,   
  
    Please sign the papers so the divorce can progress. You’ve been avoiding it for two weeks.   
    Concerning your inquiry about your hair curler: You put it in my bottom dresser drawer after burning the back of your neck. You declared that Angelica pulled off curls better than you did anyway and you would sell it later. You never did.   
  
-Alexander Hamilton 

* * *

15 December 2016   
Ms. Schuyler,   
  
    I received word of your illness yesterday and hope you are recovering. Your sister called to inform me that you had caught a fever and nearly went to the hospital. Please do not overexert yourself, your health comes first and foremost. Do call Mr. Burr with concerns.   
  
-Alexander Hamilton

* * *

 

 24 December, 2016  
Dear Eliza,   
  
    Merry Christmas. Send the children my love, remind them all that their father loves them very much. Hercules has volunteered to deliver their presents tomorrow morning.   
  
-Alexander Hamilton

* * *

 

3 January, 2017   
Ms. Schuyler,   
  
    I deeply apologize for my behavior on Christmas. It was extremely inappropriate and I’m sorry. I trusted John to cut me off if I drank too much and he did not. Rest assured I shall not be drinking to such an extent any time soon and therefore will not bother you with excessive texts, voicemails, or my inebriated presence at your doorstep. I am sure there is more to apologize for, but, embarrassingly, I remember very little of the night.   
    I apologize if this encounter gave you false hope for the future of our marriage. I did not intend on manipulating you and I hope you can forgive my conduct. I assure you that I do indeed still wish to pursue the divorce. Once again, I do apologize.   
  
-Alexander Hamilton

* * *

 

7 January 2017   
Eliza,   
  
    Yes, I did love you. Yes, I love you still. You are my first thought when I wake and my last as I fall asleep. I miss the woman I married, but I fear she is lost to me forever.   
    Eliza, please do not insult me. You neglected and belittled me for two years, and only now do you beg for my company, and only now do you want our marriage to succeed. Eliza, my heart has been broken for so long it physically pains to reflect upon when it was whole and full of love and the knowledge that it was loved in return.   
    Please sign the papers.   
  
-Alexander Hamilton 

* * *

 

  
10 January 2017   
Eliza,   
  
    If you are sincere in your desire to reconcile, it would be my privilege, joy, and honor. I only wish to be happy again, and if I am lucky enough to be happy with you, than I shall make every attempt. When I read your letter, I began to sob with joy. I missed you so much, my darling. If you are willing, I am willing to give this marriage one last chance. I look forward to seeing you on Thursday at the counseling center.   
  
-Alexander Hamilton

 


	2. Letters to Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's responses to Alexander.

Tuesday, 11 October, 2016

     Dear Alexander,

                       I do not wish to send letters through Mr. Burr. You are my husband and my once-loyal confidante, and I wish to speak to you directly.  If divorce is want you want, you shall have it. I often wondered why I continued to tolerate your presence in my home. If the peace of mind of our children was not at stake, I would have thrown you out long ago. 

    As compensation for the humiliation you have put me through, I demand that you return to me the diamond gold frame glasses, collect your old army uniform from the closet (John and Hercules seemed to forget it) and return Peggy’s dessert recipe book. 

    Alexander, I must warn you. Any attempt to separate myself and my children will be met with womanly fury unlike anything you have seen before. Jefferson will thank Angelica for letting him go with only a slap after we are through with you.However, I have no wish to block you from seeing them. You are their father, and they love you. You will be permitted to see them as often as you like.

    I suggest we meet in Mr. Burr’s office this Thursday to further discuss the matter.

 

                                       Yours sincerely,

                                                        Eliza

 

* * *

 

Friday, 25 November, 2016

     Dear Alexander,

                    The children ask about you daily, you do not see them as often as they like. I’m not sure if this was petty and intentional on your part, but little James tells me that you had treated them all to candy and ice cream half an hour before you returned them home. They were very rambunctious and hyper as I tried to get them to bed. 

    Little Angelica did poorly on a math test earlier this week, which confused me because she loves math and has never struggled in the subject. Phillip has been moody and keeps to his room most of the time.The other children seem unaffected by their new situation. Little John brought home a field mouse, named it Oliver, and promptly put it back outside. He then announced to our (empty) backyard the mouse’s new name. When I inquired about his actions, he explained that in the movies, when someone goes missing, people wander around yelling the missing person’s name so they can find them. Oliver must have a family, and they must have noticed that Oliver was gone. But mice don’t have names, so what could Oliver’s family yell while they look for him? Now, they can yell “Oliver!”

Please come back to visit soon. The children miss you dearly.

 

                                            Sincerely,

                                                    Eliza

P.S. Do you know where I put my hair curler? I can’t seem to find it.

 

* * *

  Thursday 5 January, 2017

     Dear Alexander,

                       You don’t need to apologize for Christmas. I… I had sorely missed seeing that side of you. Not the voicemails or texts, but when you were here. 

    Forgive me, Alexander. I missed your soft hair, your warm skin. You told me in a letter while we were courting that your warmth was your island reminding you where you came from. I believe this, and I also believe that this warmth is from your heart. You have such a good heart, Alexander… When your brilliant, sharp mind fails, your warm, kind heart is there to safeguard your conscience. 

    You said you do not remember, allow me to fill in the blanks.You knocked on the door around two a.m. and begged to be let in to steady yourself. You hadn’t woken the children, so I allowed it. I made you drink water and eat toast, then sat on the couch to watch TV until you left. You stumbled in, still quite drunk, and flopped on the couch next to me. You buried your head in my skirt and began to cry, the first I had seen you cry in ages. You sobbed that you were sorry, that you missed the children, that you felt so guilty. I soothed you, against my better judgement, and played with your hair and massaged your scalp the way you like until you sell asleep with your head in my lap. I covered you in a blanket and went to bed. John collected you a few hours later and took you back to Wesley Hills before the children could see their hungover father. 

    Alexander, I often wonder if you still love me, and if not, when you stopped. 

    Alexander… I still love you. Please come home. I miss my husband so, so,  _ so _ much. Please come home to me.

 

                                           Your wife,

                                                 Eliza

 

* * *

 Thursday 8 January 2017

     Alexander,

               I am serious, in fact I am desperate. I do not mean to insult you and I am ashamed and regretful of my behavior these recent years. I want to stay together, I want our marriage to succeed. Please come home. I’ve already made an appointment for a couple’s therapist this coming Thursday and she is eager to meet us. 

    Alexander, I love you so much. Please do not give up on us.

                                             Your wife forever,

                                                                 Eliza

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! Let me know if you like this format, I'm thinking of doing more with this style but idk.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! It's been a loooooooooong time since I published my own writing.


End file.
